


CLOWNS

by brosvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brosvt/pseuds/brosvt





	1. INTRODUCTION

"if you're telling me you heard a clown laugh, i'm going to jump off that balcony."

the clowns are here.


	2. PLAYLIST

1\. paradise lost - gain  
2\. fantasy - vixx  
3\. mirror - fiestar  
4\. overcome - nu'est  
5\. love pain - nu'est  
6\. lorlelei - ladies' code  
7\. begin - bts  
8\. run - bts  
9\. flower - xia  
10\. trigger - shinee  
11\. nightmare - do hyun, reddy, g2, inlayer, johnny  
12\. halloween - baksal  
13\. monster (remix) - exo  
14\. chained up (inst.) - vixx  
15\. fantasy (inst.) - vixx  
16\. nightmare (inst.) - do hyun, reddy, g2, inlayer, johnny  
17\. you bad! don't make me cry (inst.) - matilda  
18\. mr.gae (inst.) - gary


	3. 13/13

“There was a new clown sighting today—“ the reporter was cut off as Seungkwan turned the tv off.

“Nope! I’m not doing this shit!” he screamed.

“Calm down, nothing’s going to happen to us,” Minghao took the remote from Seungkwan and turned the tv back on, only for Seungkwan to snatch the remote back and turn it off.

“No way! You know how scared I am of these things! You saw me during One Fine Day! I was a mess!” Seungkwan shuddered.

“LOL that was funny,” Seungcheol chortled.

“Who says LOL in conversations?” Jeonghan asked while rolling his eyes.

“Me,” Seungcheol pointed at himself.

“LOL or not, I am scared of everything and that’s it!” Seungkwan shrieked at the end of his sentence as he felt someone’s hands tiptoe up his spine.

“It’s so funny to watch him get scared,” Soonyoung giggled.

“Stop this! You were scared too!” Seungkwan declared and pointed his finger at Soonyoung.

“Yeah, but your reactions were priceless,” Jeonghan laughed.

“Hyung, not you too,” Seungkwan sniffled.

“Are we making fun of Seungkwan again?” Seokmin walked into the room while drinking banana milk.

“I came here to have a good time, and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now,” Seungkwan sniffled.

“You were so scared of the bubble wrap, it was hilarious,” Seokmin laughed at the top of his lungs and was about to drink his milk before Seungkwan tipped the cup and let it spill all over Seokmin.

“You and Soonyoung didn’t even get the ramyun!” Seungkwan protested.

“But you were with me the whole time, so we were able to,” Minghao pointed out.

“Yeah, if Minghao was my partner, I wouldn’t have been as scared,” Soonyoung added on.

Seungkwan tried to argue, but he couldn’t. He exhaled and slumped to the ground where Minghao was sitting and placed his head on Minghao’s lap.

“Can I turn on the tv?” Mingyu asked as he and Wonwoo entered the room.

“No,” Seungkwan refused.

Wonwoo was about to fight Seungkwan, but Jihoon, Jisoo, Chan, Junhui, and Vernon entered the room.

“In case you guys don’t know this, we need to be able to live together peacefully. By peacefully, I mean let Seungkwan do whatever he wants or we’ll be waking up to him screeching his wake up song in the morning,” Jihoon told everyone.

Everyone saluted, Minghao standing up to salute as well. Seungkwan, who rolled off of Minghao’s lap when he stood up, faced the short boy with teary eyes.

“Hyung,” he whimpered.

“However,” there was a glint in Jihoon’s eyes.

“If anyone brings up the topic of clowns again, they will face the guitar,”

No one turned on the tv after that.


	4. 12/13

“I hate clowns. I hate clowns. I hate clowns,” Seungkwan chanted over and over again, but he was still deathly afraid.

“Let me watch the news in peace, thanks,” Minghao sighed.

“What did I say about clowns,” Jihoon hissed as he came into the room with a guitar.

“We need to keep ourselves informed if there’s a clown going around,” Seokmin said in a monotone as his eyes stared at the tv screen. “We need to protect ourselves,”

“Have you guys seen Soonyoung?” Junhui asked as he entered the break room for about three seconds.

“No, he might be in one of the dance rooms, so check that,” Chan replied as he stretched out in front of the tv.

“Move,” Seokmin pushed Chan away from the screen.

Shortly later, the hip hop unit returned came into the break room, sweat covering their foreheads and sticking to their shirts. Jihoon fanned Seungcheol as he collapsed to the ground and panted.

“Water,” he rasped.

Jeonghan, who walked into the room, got his water bottle confiscated by Jihoon, who gave the water to the fallen leader.

“Much thanks,” Seungcheol said before pouring the water all over him.

“Why is our leader on the floor dead?” Jisoo came into the room and handed Jeonghan a new water bottle.

“Seungcheol hyung was captured by the clown?” Seungkwan shot up off the ground and shrieked.

“Calm down, hunty! I’m fine!” Seungcheol chucked the empty water bottle at Seungkwan.

Vernon consoled Seungkwan while Mingyu and Wonwoo went to help their leader get off the ground since Jihoon was too small to help. Seungcheol ended up on the ground again after they heard Junhui scream and flee to the end of the hall. Jihoon went to see what was wrong, only to see Junhui trying to escape from something by opening the emergency exit, only that the emergency exit refused to open.

“Junhui? What’s wrong?”

“Clown!” Junhui pointed across the hall.

Jihoon shouldn’t have turned to look at the other end of the hall. He shouldn’t have, but he did. He didn’t see anything.

“Are you okay?” Jihoon asked. “There’s nothing there,”

Junhui tried to explain, but he started to cry. He was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t help but burst into tears and fall to the ground. Minghao, who came out of the break room to see what was wrong, rushed over to Junhui and started comforting him.

“Mingyu! Wonwoo! Come here,” Jihoon called into the break room.

The two boys came to Jihoon who said, “Something’s wrong, and I need you two to come with me,”

“Why not Minghao?” Mingyu asked.

Jihoon pointed at the corner where china line were and was about to say something when they heard a blood curdling shriek. Wonwoo and Mingyu both jumped into each others’ arms and pushed Jihoon to lead them to the source of the noise. It was dumb, but they did so.

They should’ve just stayed in the break room. Mingyu and Wonwoo took one look into the studio where the scream came from and sprinted to the break room, Jihoon rooted to his spot in fear, fear because of what was in the practice room, fear because he knew where Soonyoung is, (i)was.

There was a clown, just as Junhui stated previously. The clown was not a carnival clown, nor was it a birthday party clown. It was a bloody clown, a clown with limbs made of enlarged thorns. It was so big that the top of it’s head grazed the ceiling lights and the panels on the ceiling, and when it breathed, it’s back would touch the top. The body, the stomach, of the clown itself was thin, almost as if it were hollow. It was definitely not hollow; it had Soonyoung in it’s mouth.

“Jihoon!” Soonyoung cried.

Jihoon fell to the ground and started crying. He could see Soonyoung’s legs bloody and broken on the ground. Soonyoung’s arms were reaching out for the fallen boy, the clown taking Soonyoung into his mouth a little further. Soonyoung’s head disappeared into the mouth of the clown, and then it’s teeth bit down, Soonyoung’s arm getting chopped off. His arm flew to the ground where his other limbs rested, Jihoon holding back the urge to barf.

“S-soonyoung,” Jihoon whimpered before crying into his palms.

He sat on the ground for a good ten minutes. He was still crying when he returned to the break room, where everyone was staring at him as he returned. No one said anything. They watched as Jihoon took a couple of shaky breaths and looked up, tears streaming down his face.

“The clown,” he took a deep breath and cried even harder. “It ate Soonyoung,”


	5. 11/13

Jihoon didn't understand how or why the clown was in the studio. There shouldn't be a clown in the studio. How did the clown even get in unnoticed?

“How did the clown get in here?” Seungkwan screamed. “Why did it eat Soonyoung hyung?”

“I don’t know, but it’s not leaving!” Jihoon screamed back.

“What is this madness? How did it get in here?” Seungkwan was running around freaking out.

“Is it scary?” Minghao asked.

Jihoon tried to describe it, but it was too scary to describe. He made some empty noises, and Minghao went to look at the clown himself. Junhui tagged along with him; he didn’t want Minghao to get eaten next.

Minghao wished he hadn't gone, but at the same time, he thought it was cool. When Jihoon said clown, he imagined a cartoon clown, or a birthday party clown. The huge clown that literally had no resemblance to an actual clown other than the red nose was terrifying, and cool. It was more terrifying than cool when it suddenly turned and stared Minghao dead in the eye.

“Minghao, we need to get away from it,” Junhui whispered as soft as he could; he didn’t want to attract anymore attention from the clown.

“I can’t,” Minghao whispered back.

“What?”

“It’s so cool,”

Junhui took a moment to face palm himself before tugging at Minghao’s arm. The clown took one step forward— one giant step forward— and Junhui lost it. He almost ripped Minghao’s arm out of his arm socket and they took off running. They shouldn’t have ran; the clown chased after them.

They ran past the break room and took a left. The ran further away from the break room, the boys in the break room watching them run away.

“Why are they running?” Seungkwan asked.

No one answered his question; no one needed to. A couple seconds after the question floated around, the clown walked past, its feet leaving a trail of semi stale blood. Jihoon stared at the blood trail it left, Vernon running off to go throw up.

“We have to go save them,” Chan started to leave the room, but Joshua held him back.

“Don’t go! You’re going to die!” Joshua shook his head.

“If we don’t go, then they’re going to die!” Chan pushed Joshua away, only to see the door was blocked by Seungcheol.

“Why won’t you let me try to save them?” Chan despaired. “They’re our teammates for crying out loud!”

“Junhui’s there. They’ll find a way out of it,” Jeonghan comforted Chan. “He always finds a way,”

“If they don’t survive, I will never forgive myself,” Chan whispered. “I won’t forgive any of you either,”

No one said anything. Mingyu and Wonwoo tried to see what was happening, but the clown and the two Chinese boys seemed to have disappeared. The atmosphere suddenly got a lot more anxious. It was so thick, the atmosphere, that someone could take a knife and cut out a piece of the stress. Tension filled everyone’s body as they heard a scream— Junhui’s scream.

“Minghao! No!” Junhui shrieked.

The clown got a hold of Minghao’s leg. Minghao was screaming, and so was Junhui. Their screams filled the hallways of the studio as Junhui tried to grab onto Minghao and get him out of the clown’s claws. The clown was flinging Minghao everywhere; the clown was having fun. Minghao was not having fun.

“Junhui, save me!” Minghao managed to yell as the clown brought his swinging to a hold.

Junhui lunged to grab a hold of the hood of Minghao’s hoodie, but the clown pulled Minghao to the ceiling. Junhui tripped and fell, the clown’s foot— if you could call the thorn a foot— piercing through Junhui’s leg and pinning him to the floor. Junhui screamed again, and Minghao was close to losing it. They both were crying as the clown laughed.

“Hee hee hee,” the clown’s high-pitched laugh echoed in the ears of not only Junhui and Minghao, but the rest of the boys in the break room. “Ha ha ha!”

“Junhui—“ Minghao started; he couldn’t finish.

The clown lifted Minghao up as high as it could, the bottom of Minghao’s shoe pressed against the ceiling. The clown opened his mouth and that’s the last Junhui saw of Minghao. Minghao fell into the clown’s mouth and the clown swallowed him whole.

“Minghao,” Junhui whispered.

The clown burped and coughed out a shoe; Minghao’s shoe. Junhui reached for Minghao’s shoe and held it close. He wanted to get up off the ground, but his leg was still pinned to the ground. The clown started laughing again and turned to stare Junhui in the eye.

Junhui wouldn’t have noticed the clown’s eyes until it stared at him; its eyes were rolled back. Junhui held back a scream. If he screamed, the clown would open its mouth and eat Junhui then and there. It sniffed around a couple of times, its leg finally lifting off Junhui’s leg. Junhui scrambled away, Minghao’s shoe still in his grasp. He started running, only to trip.

It was only a matter of time before the clown targeted him.


	6. 10/13

The trail of blood Junhui left on his way back to the break room wasn’t as horrifying as the clown, but it was a close second. Junhui never actually had a fear of clowns, but he was definitely scared of whatever the hell this thing was. This thing was not a clown— this thing was like Satan. Heck, it might even be Satan for all he knew.

Junhui finally fell into the break room, his leg killing him. He rather his leg killed him than the clown, but he knew that was never going to happen. When Junhui got into the break room, everyone crowded around him tried to help him up, but Junhui was in so much pain that they were afraid to even touch him.

“Where’s Minghao?” Chan asked.

Junhui didn’t even respond. He didn’t have to; everyone in the break room heard Minghao’s screams.

“I never thought I would say this, but I’m suddenly scared of clowns,” Jisoo whispered to Jeonghan, who was trembling at the sight of Junhui’s bloody leg.

“Get away from the door, Junhui,” Seungcheol tried to pick up the fallen boy. “We need to make sure the clown doesn’t find us,”

“There’s something about the clown,” Junhui found himself panting. “It can’t see,”

“What?” Jihoon whispered; he thought he saw the clown look at him when it was eating Soonyoung.

“Its eyes are rolled back. It can only sense us when we make noise,” Junhui whispered. “We can’t make any noise if we want to make it out of the studio alive,”

“That won’t happen,” Seungkwan raised his voice. “We’re locked in here,”

“Why don’t you try being optimistic, Seungkwan,” Chan pushed Seungkwan’s shoulder. “Minghao hyung and Soonyoung hyung are dead, but that doesn’t mean we should lose hope,”

Chan looked ready to punch Seungkwan, but Mingyu held Chan back. The last thing they needed was to fight amongst themselves.

“I’m just stating facts!” Seungkwan shrilled.

“Then why don’t you look for ways for us to survive!” Chan yelled back.

“Stop yelling, the clown will find us,” Junhui tried to get them to calm down.

“I don’t see you trying to help us survive!” Seungkwan pushed Chan.

“At least I’m not saying we can’t get out of here!” Chan pushed Seungkwan back.

Mingyu had to stand in between the two fighting boys, Vernon returning from the bathroom— he didn’t throw up, but he was nervous as hell. He came back and went to calm Seungkwan down, only to see it in the halls, mores specifically, right in front of the break room.

Junhui, who still hadn’t moved away from the door, didn’t turn around in time to see that the clown was hovering over him. The clown was breathing hard, and his back rose to the ceiling and away from the ceiling as it started to laugh. It’s blood chilling laugh filled the room with tension and fear, Junhui breaking out into a cold sweat last minute.

“Hee hee hee,” the clown wheezed out.

“No,” the Chinese boy whispered.

Junhui cried out in pain as the clown picked him up by his injured leg and flipped him over so that Junhui was wedged in between the pincers of the clown. The clown’s mouth opened, strings of saliva connecting to its lips. Junhui’s eyes dilated as he entered the clown’s mouth, the heat from its breath surrounding Junhui before he saw black.

Vernon actually did throw up when he heard the clown chew through Junhui’s bones. Jeonghan and Jisoo cried silently in each others’ arms as the rest of the boys just stared at the hovering clown. The clown “looked” around the break room, everyone holding their breath. If what Junhui said was true, then the clown would pass by because it didn’t hear anything.

The clown didn’t hear anything. It moved away after ten painfully slow seconds, the boys breathing again once the clown was out of earshot.

“This is your fault,” Chan glared at Seungkwan. “Junhui got eaten because of you,”

Seungkwan’s eyes were wide as Chan pointed an accusing finger at him. Chan trembled with anger as he took several steps back, his finger shaking uncontrollably as he continued to point at Seungkwan.

“He died because of you,” he hissed.

“Chan, I—“

“Don’t say a word, Boo Seungkwan!” Chan yelled.

Wonwoo immediately covered Chan’s mouth, Mingyu catching Seungkwan before he fell to the ground. Seungkwan stuttered a couple of times as Chan got out of Wonwoo’s hold and stormed out of the break room. A couple people chased after him, but he pushed them away. No one could stop Chan now.


	7. 9/13

Chan was furious. He was so done with Seungkwan. His eyes slowly started reddening as he thought about his dead unit. It was only a matter of time before he died himself, though. Chan might as well throw himself at the clown before the clown found him.

“Come and get me, you ugly clown!” Chan screeched into the empty halls.

Everyone heard Chan provoking the clown, Seokmin trying to calm down Vernon as he trembled; he was ready to throw up again. Seungkwan, on the other hand, was being attacked by everyone else in the break room. They all were together, which was good, but they were against Seungkwan, which was not good.

“You know we have to survive together! Why would you go and pick a fight with Chan!” Seungcheol whisper-hissed.

“I’m sorry!”

“Sorry won’t bring back Chan,” Jeonghan said quietly.

“Sorry also won’t bring back the rest of the performance unit,” Jisoo murmured to himself.

“Do you want me to go up to the clown and get eaten then? I gladly will!” Seungkwan started to raise his voice.

“Not so loud! We don’t want to attract the clown back here,” Wonwoo shushed Seungkwan again.

Seungkwan glared at the boys around him. He moved closer to the entrance of the studio and said, “Fine. I’ll go get Chan back and throw myself at the clown in the process,”

Just as Seungkwan said that, the clown brushed past him and headed towards Chan, who was still yelling for the clown. Seungkwan shuddered as he felt the cold claws of the clown brush past his back, his whole body jumping back into the break room and hiding in the furthest corner away from the door.

“I cannot believe you, Boo Seungkwan,” Mingyu shook his head.

Seungkwan didn’t even respond.

“Now is not the time to be patronizing the chicken in the corner!” Seungcheol told Mingyu.

“Hey!” Seungkwan frowned and sprung up from the corner.

“Shut up, chicken,” Seungcheol spat.

Seungkwan sat down in the corner again.

“We have to go get Chan,” Seungcheol declared.

“Okay, yeah, sure, we’re just going to stroll up to the clown and get into a discussion with him,” Mingyu nodded. “We’ll tell him to let us go live and take Chan with us and skip down the yellow brick road because we defeated the wicked clown of the studio. That’s not how this works!”

Mingyu’s voice shrilled, only to be drowned out by Chan’s screeching profanities. Seungcheol ran out of the break room, Wonwoo and Mingyu following close behind. They ran out to where Chan was and saw Chan near the entrance of the studio in the claws of the clown.

“Chan!” Seungcheol yelled as he tried to go rescue him.

Chan, who was punching the nose of the clown, fell to the ground with a thud, the clown hissing in pain. Seungcheol and Mingyu helped the boy up, Wonwoo trying to distract the clown.

“Why did you go and try to beat this thing?” Mingyu whispered.

“I didn’t realize how scared I was of clowns, so when it got to me, I tried to get out, but the doors were locked. I couldn’t open the door in time, so the clown grabbed me,” Chan panted out.

Seungcheol, after getting Chan to his feet, went to help Wonwoo out with the clown. Mingyu and Chan wanted to help as well, but Wonwoo shooed them away.

“No! Get out of here!” Wonwoo flailed his arm.

Mingyu and Chan looked at each other before nodding at Wonwoo. They ran away from the entrance and headed back to the break room, the clown’s bleak eyes following the two boys as they left. It broke past Wonwoo and Seungcheol, the weight of the clown thudding through the studio.

Chan looked back to see the clown chasing after him and Mingyu. If there was one thing Chan shouldn’t have done, it was to look back; Chan should not have looked back. He tripped over his own two feet because he looked back. Chan screamed Mingyu’s name, Mingyu stopping and turning around.

The clown was breathing hard and fast. A squeaky laugh emitted from its mouth, its pointy teeth glistening under the poor studio lighting. Chan screamed as the clown bowed down to his height, its mouth wide open. One minute Chan was screaming, the next the screaming was muffled. Chan was inside the clowns mouth, and it happened right in front of Mingyu.

“Chan!” Mingyu ran up to the clown and kicked it in the nose, the clown rising up and shaking its head wildly due to Mingyu’s kick. There was an audible gulp just as Wonwoo and Seungcheol got to Mingyu, the clown, and swallowed Chan.

“Chan…” Mingyu whispered, sweat rolling down the side of his head.

The clown smiled and ran its tongue over its sharp teeth, his wheezy laugh echoing in the halls.

“Yum,”


End file.
